A machine may be configured to interact with one or more users by allowing the users to publish an offer of availability of one or more items over a network. The machine may be further configured to assist the users in procuring the items with previously published availability. The machine may further have access to and communicate with various databases, the databases containing information about the physical characteristics of various products.
Due to the potential vastness of availability and demand for specific items, procuring users generally desire to minimize their risk for procuring counterfeit items and may be more nervous about counterfeits when purchasing from individuals rather than large retail chains. The value of an item or the likelihood that a procuring user might desire to procure the item over similar items may rise if evidence attesting to the authenticity of an item is added.